The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused digital images to become ubiquitous. For example, user-produced digital photographs are posted to various Internet sites, such as web pages, social networking services, etc. for users and others to view. However, many images, such as photographs taken by a camera, can include characteristics unsatisfying to a user. For example, a smiling face captured in an image may show dull or yellowish teeth, which the user would prefer to be brighter and/or whiter. Other facial features may also be unsatisfactory to the user. To improve such images, a user commonly has to edit the images directly by opening an image in an editor program and manually selecting and adjusting various characteristics of pixels of the facial features, such as brightness, contrast, saturation, clarity or blurring amounts, etc.